Kagome´s kickoff
by Miyami
Summary: Inu is being kind of dumb, Kagome is tired of always needing to be saved by him. Rating bo language. no pairing for now, but IF, it'll be IKa.
1. Real life

Kagome stepped out on the street. She shrugged a bit in the wind as she started to walk down the street, looking back towards the wellhouse as if she was expecting a certain hanyou crawling out of it before she realised what she was doing and quickly turnd her head back at the many cars flashing by. She forced herself to think of something else then the Senkou Jidai (A/u is that correct spelling??) and her friends there. She had to stay focused on the school today because sha hadn´t been there for weeks and her grades had become so low that her mother was threatening to not let her come back to the past until christmas break if she didn´t pass the next test. She shrugged again, not by cold like before but from the threat to not be seeing her friends for almost 2 weeks... two whole weeks... Inu- Yasha would go crasy and Shippo would probably be all depressed until she came back. When she entered the schoolyard she could hear her friends yell welcomes. Someone poked her on the shoulder and she turned around, facing no less then Hojo. She felt her face go red with shame. She had passed another date with him and she felt really bad about it, not even being able to tell him that she had been laying heavily wounded in Kaede´s hut for almost a week since the youkai they had been fighting had been in posess by not only one but three shards that she had used in bigger and deadlier claws and canine fangs... You could think that a rabbit-youkai would be sweet and furry but that was one mistake she would never do again. Ohh hi Houjo-san... She tried to keep her voice calmn enough to talk to this naive little bugger. She realised that she was starting to think in the same lines as Inu-Yasha so she forced her mind of the trail and just smiled at the boy. Are you back from the hearttransplantation allready, Kagome-san? Kagome cursed her grandpa under the breath but just widened her smile and said, yes Houjo- san... Im back now... Then the bell rang so she ran up to her friends who were waiting some steps in front of them, aparently sighing over the "perfect couple" that they thought that Kagome and Houjo was.  
  
The school seemed to take ages today and she realised that she hadn´t got a single clue what they were discussing.  
  
Kagome-chan, you seem very distant today... Kagome suddenly realised that all her friends were staring at her and she bent down her head blushing. Ohh, it´s nothing really... Im just a bit tired you know... She hoped that they would take that as a answer and aparantly they did cause they went back to their bickering and snickering.  
  
Kagome tried to stay foucused on the school but it looked like it was not going well at all since everyone stared at her when she didn´t know the answer on a question or when her teacher caught her with drawing small pictures of demons in her mathbook. She got to stand in the coridore with a bucket of water for half an hour. When the school finally was of she tried to hurry to get back home but Houjo caught up with her again.  
  
I was wondering that since you were sick and now you well again maybe we could have another date? Just to celebrate that you are back... Kagome didn´t have the heart to tell him no, not since he again had given her a little box who contained, if she were not mistaking, non sugar chocolate. Ehum...well ofcourse Houjo-san... I´d be glad to...she tried to smile but it just became a ugly face which she removed as fast as she could. He smiled at her as if he was a little boy who had just got the robot-doll that he wanted for christmas.  
  
She came home and realised that she was all alone in the house... Whee! She screamed in pure happieness before she realised what shewas saying and stopped. She went up to her room snd fell back on her bed with a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She really needed this time alnoe since she had to be with people all days. If it wasn´t the past it was the present and she was tired of both for the moment without even knowing really why. Then something caught her ear. The sound of a window being crashed downstairs.(A/u i really dont know how she knew that but hey, its just a fic...) She got up as quick as she could. None of her friends normally used the window to enter her house, or well, Inu-Yasha did but he usually came into her bedroom first. She opened the door in pure curiosity and found herself staring into the chest of a big and blackdressed man with a knife in his hand. This was what she saw before the man wrapped something around her mouth and she feel into darkness.  
  
When she opened her eyes she could first not see anything. She tried to rub her eyes but noticed that they were tied behind her back. She looked up and now she could actually see something. She was inside her closet and she had no idea how she had gotten there... She tried to stand up but her feet was tied aswell and she could not feel them, which probably ment that she had been here for quite some time and that she probably wouldn´t even be able to stand up even if she hadn´t still been tied up. Now she heard some voices outside the closet, she heard her mother and a unknown man. Her mother seemed to be crying and Kagome hated that. She made a last effort to stand up and rested her back against the wall inside the closet. She made it up and pushed the door open, who like a kiracle wheren´t locked. Her eyes didn´t even have time to get used to the light before her mother embraced her tightly, crying into her shoulder. She pushed her mother away a bit. Mum, could you please remove these things before you do anything further? I´m feeling a bit stiff... Oh sorry my precious! Her mother sobbed and started to untie her. I was just so happy that, that you wheren´t missing but just locked up inside a closet all the time. Kagome could now feel the blood come into her hands and feets again and it hurt, but now she atleast knew she had them unlike before. Mum, what have happened here? Why is everything so messed up and why is there a policeman standing here watching us? Ohh, sorry dear... This is Mr Hikitsu (a/u i just come up with names on my own so pleaaase dun be to boughtered bout some of the strange names!) He is going to solve this and get the man who did this. We have had a burglary but i dont know why because they have´nt stolen anything. It looks like he have been searching only. Kagome took a fast look around the room now that her sight were back to normal. It whern´t so bad as she had thought it looked when she saw it in the past blurr. Uhm, Mum, i think i´l just go up to my room now, i am really tired and all that... She went up the stairs and into her room. Her room was´nt as messed up as the livingroom or the hall, almost untouched. Heh, she thought. Maybe it was a normal burglary, maybe he whern´t after the Shikon-shards anyway... Great, i was really getting tird of people trying to get it when i am here aswell... She layed down on her bed and took a look a the picture of her family that had been taken when Kagome had still been only a little kid. Her father had still been alive by then and he was smiling back at her through the frame. She had stopped crying about that a while ago but now she could need a bit of comforting. She fell asleep still looking at her fathers happy smile.  
  
She woke up next morning by the loud noise from her alarmclock. She hated it because it always rang to early, in her opinion. She got up and rubbed her eyes, the weather looked gray and windy so she dressed a bit warmer then she used to. She went down the stairs and took a piece of bread and tostaed it, then ate it with a glass of milk and she was finally ready to embrace this beautiful morning. Though she was ready to throw up at that thought, she couldn´t be more asleep then if she had really been asleep. Which mostly ment that she felt like shit.  
  
She went to the school and tried not to yawn too much or fall asleep on the schoolbench. However she lived through the whole day and she then tried to hurry home before another encounter with Hojo. But ofcourse she wern´t so lucky(a/u would there be any story then?) And he catched up with her, how could he always catch up with her, no matter how much she ran? She cursed her heavy shoes and the whole world in peticular and then she heard a gasp. She looked up and met the big eyes of Hojo. He stared at her and whispered, Ka-Kagome-san, i,i didn´t even know you knew that word. He seemed to be having a hard time understanding how his beautiful "princess" could know such horrible words, and she wondered what in the frickin hell she had been saying, so she asked him. What were i saying, Hojo-san? He gasped and swallowed, followed by a hesitating Fu-fu... She understood his point and blushed. She had aparently been thinking those curses loud, no wonder he was amased since she had a very good source in finding those kind of words. She smiled at his naivity and glared back. Ohh sorry, dear Hojo, i guess my tounge slipped. My apologises to you but now i´d better get home and finish all this homework. She turned him her back and he was still to stunned to even rry to stop her. She grinned widely. She now had a word not only to controle a certain hanyou but also Hojo, one word each and they were both just as gone, she almost purred from pure happiness.  
  
To complete this boring and totally dull day, she decided to train some archery. She had sewed a almost autentic doll of Inu-Yasha, which she had put some wires in to be stiff. Then she placed him in front of the Goshinbuko tree and then shot at him until she had pinned him to the tree. Very amusing, though a slight sarcastic and she didn´t even dare to think of what he would do if he catched her doing this. She shrugged and went after her bow and arrows. She then trained for almost an hour and actually pinned the doll against the tree five times, so she went all cheery and happy and decided to celebrate this strange occasion with some good old icecream which she enjoyed sitting underneat their diningtable with the cat.  
  
She knew that Inu-Yasha would probably come and get her tomorrow, but she didn´t have the energy to care. She took a small walk round the house and then up to the bedroom, finally starting with her homework that should be left in the following day. It was math, horrible and boring. She hated it but since she would probably want a life after the Shikon no Tama was completed she might as well sit here all night. If she would be alive by then that is. It had been awfully near the last time and if Miroku hadn´t used his air-rip they would probably all be gone and dead by now. So she started with it and actually almost made the whole homework before she as usual fell asleep, face leaned in her arms and a half empty cup of tea.  
  
She woke up and felt just as relaxed as a dead turtle,which aint much for those who dont know that. The time was four in the morning and she still had some time to crawl into bed, hiding for the rest of the world for a few more hours. But ofcourse, since she is the sweet, polite and studying girl we all knows she just went on and on with her homework, though need less to say it didn´t go to well and she yet again fell asleep over her beloved mathbooks. The time passed on, not caring about this certain girl and her needs for a good start in the morning. She woke up at 7 o clock by the alarmclock´s evil buzzing and got up from the desk, now with the energy of a dead and allready rotten dog.Which reminded her abput the coming "battle" with Inu-Yasha this afternoon. She SO felt that she needed a life.  
  
She dragged herself through the school with some help from her friends and some help from something called coffe. This was the third day and when she got home would Inu-baka-Yasha probably be waiting at her, waiting to drag her back to the feudal age and more fights with demons. Never, thought Kagome, would she let him do that today. Today was friday and she was going home to have a nice nap before doing anything that "normal" teenage girls do on their hollidays. But she knew she had no choice. He WAS´nt a half demon for nothing and he was so much stronger then she was, she didn´t even think of the fact that he might not want to use violence to make her do as he wanted. She was to tired of even think about that maybe he wasn´t a cruel and evil dictator, trying to make her feel like shit 365 days a year. She was even to tired to think about that she might not be able to have a life afterwards this quest was over or that she might not be alive by then.  
  
She knew she had no choice also about the date with Hojo. It had to be done or else everyone would be highly suspicious. Who would ever say no to such a cute and understanding boy as Hojo? Every mother´s dream, every boy´s worst nightmare... The knight in maybe not shining armor but atleast a knight. To Kagome though, he was like a little bug, which she wanted to jump on with highheeled boots and then shovel up and throw ina garbage-can. She then understood what she was thinking and hurried to think of something else. That had been happening a lot lately. She shrugged.  
  
She went up to him after the last lesson. He was sitting on a bench, trying to do his homework. She sat down beside him. Uhhm...Hojo? i need to speak to you. Hojo turned around and faced her. Yes Kagome, i needed to speak to you too. About this date Kagome, i thought we could first go to the cinema, then we could go eat on that new fancy place downtown where they dance and sing at the tables. Then the truth suddenly striked her. If she went on this date with Hojo, then Inu-Yasha couldn´t drag her back and she could sleep during the movie. So she smiled at poor Hojo and said, ofcourse Hojo, you know best as always. Can we take it today? I can hardly wait! She almost felt a bit evil when she saw how happy he became. It wasn´t fair to play with his feelings like this but what is a girl to do when she is tired at life, both of them, to be a replacement, a reincarnation and treated like shit by a certain hanyou. He brightend and she left him that way, attending to go home and for once make herself look a little more girly dressed. She knew he loved when she did so.  
  
She dressed in a black skirt that had happened to get into her drawer. It was probably her mothers but she put it on. With that, she picked out a doveblue shirt and put that on as well. She didn´t need much makeup since her eyelashes were black naturally but atleast she put on some eyeshadow and lipgloss. She looked in the mirror. Perfect, all that she needed now was her da-. She didn´t even have time to finish her sentence before someone came climbing through her window. Hey wench! Get ya stuff an hurry up, i´ve waited all day but as always i gota come an get ya... Stupid bitch... She just smiled at him, knowing she had a weapon he could not break. Well Inu-Yasha, it happens to be so that i am about to go on a date. So haha for your little ideas about me coming wih you. She smiled wider and started to go down the stairs, since she had heard the doorbell ring. Ohh no, ya stupid wench! Ya comen with me, now! Inu-Yasha tried to get hold of her wrist but failed and only found himself facing her door. He cursed, and now you could hear from where Kagome had got her potty mouth.  
  
They first went to see a movie. Hojo let Kagome decide movie so she picked one that didn´t was to much action or love, only plain drama. They went inside and sat down, while they looked at the screen where the first tunes of the soundtrack to "A beautiful mind" started to play. She fell asleep before she had even seen what the movie was all about and then had a beautiful nap, while Hojo sighed happily because he knew that HE had the most beautiful and sweet date on the whole cinema, he was to proud to even notice that she was snooring.  
  
She woke up, right in timw for them to leave and then they went to have some dinner. His treat ofcourse, and she did really feel kind of good and warm since Hojo kep on talking about her beauty and how sweet and strong she was, surviving all these horrible decieses. She blushed, this was really the opposit of what she normally heard from Inu-Yasha, and it felt good that someone knew how to treat a lady.  
  
Well where is Inu-Yasha during all these hours? Sulking in a tree maybe? Or following her around like a dog? No acutally, he showed a bit more intelligence. He was setting a trap. Kagome had told him about what normally happend after a date. That the male mostl followed the female to the door. This was ofcourse where his brilliant plan showed. He was going to kidnap Kagome, and he was going to do that as son as that weak human male had disapeared. Inu-Yasha had allready thrown her backpack into the wellhouse. He had also found a big net, like the ones you use for fishing, and this was his weapon.  
  
When he saw her with this Hoso? Hono? He actually didn´t feel to glad. She looked happy, not cranky like when she looked at him or when he stole a glance upon her back in the feudal age. When he thought about it, he hadn´t seen her smile like this for almost a whole week, not since... The horrible truth came down on him like a hawk. Not since she had been home last time. If he hadn´t been so excited of what he was about to do, he might have had reflexed on that some more. But something made him forget the whole thing. He actually saw this Hodo-guy lean in on Kagome and kiss her. And she leaned against him and kissed him back, leaning against his chest (a/u we gotta have a lil bit of that, otherwise this fic´ll be so boring that no one will ever read anything i write in the future) and wrapping her arms around him, and that moron holding her in a tight embrace. This probably only lasted for a few seconds, but to Inu-Yasha it felt like a year, maybe ten, maybe even fifty. He felt like shit.  
  
Hojo let go witha little smile, and Kagome smiled back at him. She wasn´t sure it had been such a good idea in the beginning but now it accured to her that she had really liked it. Liked it a lot. She stood outside the door, and Hojo started walking towards his own home... And then she was fighting against a net all of a sudden. The kissing-episode had not made Inu-Yashas plan weaker. He was still sure, oh so sure, that she really DID want to come back to the feudal age, back to her friends there and the frenetic hunt for Shikon-shards. Thats why he was so suprised when he let her go on the other side of the well and she didn´t even "osuwari" him like she always did normally. She just gave him a glance and then left of, leaving our favorite hanyou standing at the well. 


	2. Why things go the way they go

Disclaimer: Now this was interesting... aparently I don't own Inu-Yasha or Hojo or Miroku. What a joke, ofcourse I own em and ofcourse I have written the whole manga .. Okey, if ya REAALY belived that, I pity you...  
  
  
  
  
  
What an ASSHOLE! She hated him! Hated! Why did he always have to be such a stupid jerk? So STUPID! Such a stupid asshole! Kagome ran through the forest, holding the shikon-shards hard to her chest. If it wasn´t for her friends over here, she would probably not even think about going back here. But since it wasn´t really Shippo´s, Miroku´s or Sango´s fault that Inu- Yasha was such a moron she atleast owed them this much.  
  
Oh hi Kagome-sama, back from your age now? Mirokus cheery voice made her come to an halt, turning to face the lecherous priest before he did something. Hi Miroku-san, where is Sango? The priest smiled at her and now she saw that he had a big imprint in his face. I think she went to Kaede- sama´s hut to help her with something. Ok, she said and left the smiling monk.  
  
She entered the hut and saw Kaede-babaa and Sango sitting at the floor. Something was boiling over the fire and it smelled like old socks. What are you making? Sango looked up at her and greeted her with a smile. Hi Kagome- san. We are preparing some herbs that you can use in sleepingpotions and such. They are suposed to last for a few hours depending on the amount of herbs in it. Kagome smiled up with a plan working inside her brain. If she only gave some of that to Inu-Yasha an hour or so before she went back to her time, he wouldn´t be able to stop her and that way she would skip that annoying fight that always ended with Inu-Yasha´s great vocabulary when it comes to swearing and stupid names and a few osuwaris from her side. Need less to say that she often won the fights and that Inu-Yasha would be really pissed when he went to get her the next time. But with this, she would be able to go home without any stress and stay there for a few days. It was worth a shot, wasn´t it? So Kagome sat down at Sangos side and helped her and Kaede with the herbs.  
  
Kagome and the gang was after a demon who posessed a shikon shard. They had been following it for more then two days and everyone was pretty tired, except for Inu-Yasha. He had been dragging them along without hardly any sleep or food, only allowing them an hour to rest yesterday. Kagome had, for now, stopped with her "sits" because she knew that didn´t stop Inu- Yasha for long and the nightmare would be over sooner if they caught up with the demon.  
  
Kagome shot her last arrow into the stomach of the big squirrel demon. It´s tail was as big as a tree and it lept swinging back and forth, making everyone near it fall to the ground as if hit by timber. This made it very difficult for Inu-Yasha to get a good hit and so kill it. So they had to wait until Kagome had spotted the shard and then go direct on it. Then Kagome saw it. It was really not just one but two shards, no wonder the squirrel was so damn big! Iny-Yasha!!! She yelled as she tried to get to the half demon. Inu, the shards is located under it´s tail! Inu-Yasha jumped onto it´s tail, the squirrel turned it´s head around and tried to bite him with it´s huge canine fangs. He ducked. Claws of blood! The demon threw him of it´s back before anyone could even flinch, the tail wasn´t even damaged. The squirrel then turned to Kagome ofcourse, since it found her highly irritating as she kept on shooting sharpend sticks on it. It chirped high and made Inu-Yasha´s cute lil doggy ears press onto his scull as he tried to protect them from the highpitched noice. Kagome jumped aside when the tail attacked her, and she mistakenly jumped right into a tree full of apples. A lot of apples landed on top of her head, no one could count them but it was about 10 or so, and she fell into the trunk which crumbled and so she got hit in the head by a big branch. (a/u poor lil Kagome, what an unlucky day when she met me=P) Miroku and Sango stared at Kagomes now limp body that ws situated underneath the big branch. The squirrel chirped in happieness and jumped forward to snatch the halg complete shikon jewel and crush Kagome between it´s teath like a giant hazel nut. But Inu-Yasha (a/u ohh our dear hero!) saw what was going to happen and did what he do in almost every fight. Kagoomeee! You big wussy- squirrel! Take someone in ya own fuckin size! But the squirrel kept chirping in delight over the delicat food in front of her. So Inu-Yasha had no further option then to attack the squirrel with Tetsusaiga and so on. No need to tell you though that the squirrel gotr quite annoyed by the hanyou on it´s back and started to jump around in her atempts to get rid of him. But since Inu-Yasha is the one he is, he held a tight grip in it´s tight fur as he swinged his darling (a/u the sword ofcourse.) down at the tail. The squirrel gave up the highest chirp that anyone of them had ever heard and then when the shards in it flew out, the squirrel shrunk into it´s normal size and found himself crushed under Mirokus feet.  
  
Uhhh. Kagome woke up with a terrible headache. Her head felt like if she had been hit by a ton of bricks and she felt like shit. The first thing she saw was a pair of eyes. The eyes of someone she knew pretty well. Inu- Yasha? She whispered and the headache grew larger whichh almost made her scream in pain. Hush Kagome... Don´t speak now, your head is tied up in bandage because of that big bang yesterday. Kagome opened her eyes completely and saw that the rest of the gang was there aswell. In an instant she had a little kitsune glomping her and a demon exterminator who smiled at her. Miroku stood in the door way, leaning on the closed door and he seemed to be asleep. In the corner sat Kaede and watched over them like a hawk, making sure Kagome wouldn´t be upset or get worse. Kagome sat up carefully. She had a lot of questions over why she was here and how tha freakin wy she had got here. The other was a bit easier to come up with. Surely had Inu-Yasha carried her here and made sure she was in good hands. Crap! Just when she had decided that she hated his guts, he had to act all nice and sweet. Curses. She put a hand to her head and saw that he was right. Her head was in the size of a very large pumpkin and she was pretty sure it wasn´t all her head. She yawned and put her head onto her pillow again. The answer had to wait cause she was tired as if dead even though she probably had been asleep for twelve hours at the least.  
  
Kagome-san! Are you going home today? Can you get me some of that candy- stuff that I love? Kagome was sitting outside Kaedes hut and tried to get a suntan when Shippou came and jumped into her arms with a squeel. Yes Shippou-chan. I will be going in a few hours or so. Shippou cuddled up against her chin and she leaned back with her back against the wall. She had allready prepared the sleepingpotion and was intending to give it to Inu-Yasha in an hour or so. It was a shame that she had to do this but she didn´t have the energy to fight with him this time. They now had two more shards and that was pretty good for a week in the feudal era, sometimes it could take weeks just to get one. So she could leave without feeling guilty. But who am I kidding? She thought. I will probably feel worse then ever because of doping Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha, your ramen is ready now. Kagome had prepared the last ramen in her bacg for this special occation. She had put enough herbs in it to put a big dog to sleep for atleast five hours. That would be enough to make Inu- Yasha sleep for atleast three of those five. The hanyou swallowed the bowl in one gulp and then he jumped up to his branch without even thanking her. She suddenly didn´t feel as guilty as before. He WAS a pig sometimes, no matter how sweet and cute he could be he still was the rudest person she had ever met.  
  
When the hanyou was snooring on his branch, sounding like a old car or maybe a jetplane, Kagome grabbed her bag and rushed to her well, more happy then in a long time. She had no clue WHY she was happy or relived since she didn´t know what to do at home after taking a long shower and sleeping a few hours. Maybe she could go and see her friends or meet Ho-. She stopped her sentence before even finishing the thought. Since when did she want to see him? She felt nothing but pity when it came to Hojo. But still. it was nice to hear a nice word from a guy who wasn´t a pervert once in a while, no matter how much you deny it. And why wouldn´t she do so? She was still a girl, right? And as a girl she had some certain needs, maybe not perverted ones but still needs. She stopped and went to the nearest tree, banging her head against it a few times to clear her head and then she started run again, without all those stupid thought without answers that you can think of for hours without getting anywhere. The well appeared in front of her and she embraced it. She actually DID hug it, glomped it hard before throwing her bag into the depts of it. Then she heard the sound that she hated more then anything else right now. The sound of hanyou who lands a few metres behind you. She could hear a quiet snicker and turned around. Curses! It seemed like Inu-Yasha had seen her hugging the well. Not that she cared though, but it WOULD be fun to be consithered as sane from the ones you work with. Kagome. Are you trying to sneak away home? Stupid wench! Ya know fuckin well that I wont let ya! SIT! Kagome stood up and faced him. Why can´t you just let me go home!? We have two more shards and that should be enough! Inu-Yasha made it up to sitting position before he started to yell at her again. You are only here because of the shards! That´s all we need you for but I think we´d get them a hell lot faster WITHOUT you! I always have to save ya sorry butt out on the field and that´s just SO irritating! Kagome could feel her tears coming. She knew this was true, all of it but did he really have to rub it in every single time she was going home? She hated it when these stupid tears came instead of pure fury but she could´nt help it much, she just turned around and jumped into the well before Inu-yasha had time to move or say anything further. He could feel the salt scent in the air. Damn! He thought. I ALWAYS say to much. Why do I always have to make her cry? Sure I have to save her each time but I don't care THAT much. Crap, I´m always the one who makes her not want to stay. And then the hanyou left the well, his cute little ears hanging sadly.  
  
  
  
Shannon an Lady Priestess is the first ones to review this story. I am SO PROOOUUD!!!! I HAVE EARNED MY FIRST REVIEWS!!!! I am so happy an thanks a lot to you guuuys=D  
  
I just felt like writing this. So I changed and updated once again juuuust to tell you that they reviewed nyeh nyeh=P Ohh well, il just keep writing odd things and make the poor innocent people who reads this get scared for life. btw, ARE there any innocent ppl on FF.net?? Well I´m not one of them so.  
  
Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaseeeeeeee revieeeeeew!!!!! It´s not so hard, just click on that lil gray thing down there and scratch me a note or so..=) 


	3. Kagome turned sadistic?

Disclaimer: Well well well. Everyone´s favorite. I DO own Inu Yasha, Fluffy and everyone else that Rumiko Takahashi has created and earn money from. I´m her secret muse and have all the right to both the anime and the manga.  
  
Okey, if you REALLY believed in all that, I pity you.  
  
To those that reviewed the last chapter, I´ll make a list because I think they are great.  
  
Angel of fate: Thank you a lot, maybe this chapter will be less sad.  
  
Seigan: I know about those paragrafs. My teacher said the same thing so I have made this easier to read (hopefully)  
  
Crystal phoenix: I guess I updated pretty late, gomen nasai! Lady Priestess: I kept writing it, though I almost gave up for a while.  
  
Here we are with the third chappie. it's a bit short but my energy is below zero so.  
  
  
  
- Gahh! I cant believe it! Kagome climbed out of the well and out from the wellhouse, whiping away those silly tears that allways seemed to come when she and Inu-Yasha had been fighting. No matter how much she tried, they came anyways and she hated it.  
  
- I cant BELIVE that I always gets saved by that stupid idiot of a half demon! She stormed into the house and slammed the door shut, well aware that no one was at home. She went into the kitchen and made herself some ramen and brought it up to her room in a big cup.  
  
She knew what she had to do, though she was pretty annoyed by the fact of what she had to do to get those stupid feelings of guilt inside her disapear. It wasn´t like she was scared, not like that at all, she was just so tired at everything that nothing seemed to cheer her up.  
  
- Well if it´s what it takes to make that stupid hanyou be sat one final time, and this time it will NOT be magic made by someone else, I´ll do it myself and prove that I am just as good as Kikyo! Hopefully. Hopefully I´ll not get killed while trying too, she stated and swallowed hard.  
  
She hurried out of the house after finishing her ramen, and headed for the shop where she knew they held magical books which contanied magic, both white and black. Her grandpa had showed it to her one day when he was feeling extra overprotecting. She wa not wheter it would work or not but it looked like she had no choice and do she hesitantly entered the small scabby shop.  
  
A small, strangely clothed woman greeted her as she wmiled brightly at the poor girl. Without a word, the woman showed her towards a pile of books which, as she read from the back of them, contained magic at a pretty high level. The woman started, still sithout a sound and still with that scary toothless smile, to shov books into her arms. The pile in her arms grew bigger and bigger so that soon, you couldn´t see her face at all. Now the woman, still smiling, turned to her and for the first time uttered a sound.  
  
- This should be enough for this time, dear. Don´t even think of the price, it´s a true pleasure to help a young miko as yourself.  
  
- But, how did you know? I thought it was a secret and that no one knew except for me and my fam-. She got interupted before finishing the sentence.  
  
- The stars tell me a lot of things, so do hands. I am a miko myself, though it may not look like it. It´s been many years since I last saw one of our kind, a sweet girl like you in need of guidance and help. And you shall not worrie about me leaking your secret to anyone. Not that they would believe me ofcourse.  
  
- Well... Thank you so much! It will be great to learn a few stuff, even though I´m not quite sure HOW to activate my powers or even use them. Would it be to much to ask for some help? Kagome was astonished over how fast she had come to like this woman, now that she wasn´t afraid of the womans strange appearance any longer. She almost smiled behind the pile of books, it would be great if she could get some help with her new "studies", they would maybe be just as boring as algebra but maybe not as boring.  
  
- Ofcourse! You didn´t really think I´d just leave you alone now that I´ve finally found a miko to train again. I mean, it WAS a hundred years ago since last time.  
  
Kagome gasped at this. Did mikos REALLY live that long? Would she live so long as well? Well, that is if she even made t to the twenties, in the speed she was going with all these injuries she´d probably die at quite an early age. Not much of a future, really.  
  
- When do we start? Kagome was about to add that she had to be back in the feudal age in three days but stopped right in time. Even if this woman was a miko there were not sure that she would understand the matters with the well or help her when she found out the reason for Kagomes sudden urge to learn enough magic to take a demon down.  
  
- Well, I´f you have nothing else to do I sugest that we start right away, we can´t keep those demons waiting, now can we? The woman smiled smugly at Kagome´s mouth which were hanging somewhere in about the same height as the table. She then turned around and went into another room, shoving Kagome in fron of her like a furniture or something.  
  
Two days passed, Kagome spent them with the miko, her new friend, and found that it wasn´t really as hard as she had imagined it to be. She learned quickly and the old lady often smiled at her behind her back as if she was thinking of something funny. On the second day, about dinnertime, the woman stopped her teaching and just smiled at her brightly.  
  
- I think it´s time that we do some serious practise now, dear. We have only made the basics, more or less. I think it would be better if you tried to push your arrival to the Feudal age a few days more. Surely, you´r hanyou can wait, can´t he? If he can´t, he´d better learn to get a hold of himself, now wouldn't he?  
  
Kagome smiled and giggled a little about how furious Inu Yasha would be when she told him the news. He would probably use a trick or two in his atempts to get her back shardhunting with him and the rest. She thought at his last little "trick" and frowned, it was a good thing that Hojo hadn´t seen it, otherwise everyone would think she was completely insane or atleast that she had a very overprotective boyfriend. She was by now used to that this woman knew about everything worth knowing about her life, it seemed as if she had known her grandpa too when he was young, a smaller crush as she had described it. She snickered over the fact of HER grandpa being young. The woman, she had not told her name, had told that he had been just as overprotecting and paranoid in the younger days. She had never told him she was a miko but aparently he had sensed something strange with her. That was why she left him.  
  
When she got home that afternoon she took her bow and arrows and made her way to the old tree. She put the Inu-Yashadoll on the tree and backed a few steps before aiming at the doll´s chest. She smiled sadisticly before shooting the arrow, straight at Inu Yasha´s heart without knowing it. She shot atleast five arrows into the place where..uhmm. (au/ lets just say that it would HURT and also castrate a guy=P). And she was just about to shoot one straight in his head when she heard someone calling her from inside the house.  
  
- Kagome dearest!!! Come here and get you´r laundrey!  
  
- Yes mother, I´ll be there in a second!  
  
And so, the doll and the arrows in it was forgotten.  
  
And ofcourse, this is the exact moment when a rather fuming hanyou climbed out of the well with a huff and a feh. He stepped out and shot a fast glance at the tree, like he always did. The glance, however, turned into staring. Something was stuck at the tree and since he was curious and since that didn´t kill dogs, only cats, he stomped forward and in an instant stood right in front of the tree.  
  
- Whatta hell?? What´s that stupid wench doing!?  
  
He sure did seem pretty pale when he saw the LOCATION of the arrows, and took a step backwards. This made him stumble over Kagome´s arrows and bow who she had dropped at the ground.  
  
The poor hanyou got pretty confused, though he´d NEVER tell anyone about that even if it was a psykiatrist, and as he stumbled back to the wellhouse he could only think one thing that also made his sleep abscent for the whole night.  
  
"Was she REALLY that pissed for everything I have done? What HAVE I done? Will she EVER come back? Did she REALLY aim for those spots!? And most important, was she EVER gonna make him ramen again?!"  
  
Sure, that WAS five things but it all came together in his brain like a big furball for about a day, after that he had almost forgotten the arrows and the doll that had looked freakingly like him.  
  
  
  
Ok, gomen to everyone who might be interested in reading this.I doubt there is any but anyways. I have had a LOT of troubles with my Windows, my Word and I have also had writers block. Ohh n by the way, if there is anyone who thinks there is a lot of grammar and spellingmistakes. Please don´t flame me for that because I have only studied english for about five years and I try my best. So if ya wanna flame me, please tell me exactly whats wrong instead so that I can learn from it.  
  
Sayonara for now, I have no idea when I´m gonna update again but it´ll be within 6 months.probably.. 


	4. It's aHuh?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in any way. But I DO own the unidentifiable demon^-^  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stared angrily at the well. He had been doing so for the last five hours and if anyone's having doubts, if it had been a glaring-competition he would have won easily even if his opponent WAS a well.  
  
- InuYasha? Is everything allright, you seem troubled.  
  
- I ALWAYS look like this, lech.. Why can´t you go bother some humans instead? They´re less likely to rip yeh guts out and feed the birds with it while yeh watchin´. InuYasha turned his stare at Miroku instead of the well and if the "poor" monk hadn´t been so used to this behavior he would have run and never come back.  
  
- You really think so? They have quite some strength, the wonderful women.  
  
- Can´t you freakin' leave me alone?!  
  
- No, I´m afraid that as a friend I must ask what is the matter with you.  
  
- Yeh think I buy that lie yeh stupid lech!? Yeh just hidin´ from Sango so she won´t bust yeh sorry ass to oblivion!  
  
- I am a monk, I do not lie.. I´m a server of the noble Buddha and I solemnly do not lie.  
  
At this rate, InuYasha was boiling more than normal and it was near that he jumped out of the tree and went to show that stupid lech som piece of his mind.  
  
But just as he was sharpening his claws against the trunk, a black head stuck out of the well, followed by a huge backpack and the body of a teenage girl.  
  
- YO WENCH, WHATTA HECK YEH THINK YEH DOEN!?! YEH HAVE BEEN GONE FOR A FUCKIN WEEK!  
  
- InuYasha--SIT!!  
  
And thus, the rest he could see of her was her feet stomping over him.  
  
Poor InuYasha.  
  
- Kagome?  
  
- Yes what is it, Sango? She smiled at her friend who was sitting under a tree with her big boomerang at her side.  
  
- You seem different somehow. I can't distinguish exactly what's happened but something--  
  
- Don't worry. I'm fine and I'm actually looking forward to go shardhunting after this rest, I guess I just needed a break.  
  
- I'm glad to hear that. Should we go find the rest? They are probably eager to hear that you feel like travelling again.  
  
- Naaaw, they'll probably get here soon enough. InuYasha has a sixth sense when it comes to me, and Miroku, well lets just say he's not that different from a dog when it comes to what he really likes.  
  
- Women. Both she and Sango sweatdropped as the poor monk entered the clearing with a big smile plastered to his lips.  
  
- Ahh, my beautiful ladies. Are you ready for our journey?  
  
- As ready as we can be. Now where is that dog when you need him? Kagome stomped her foot hard in the ground and stared into the woods.  
  
- I think he'll be here soon enough. He just had to figure out if it was lightning that struck him or if it was our lovely Kagome's two feet.  
  
Kagome giggled, much to Sango's and Miroku's astonishment. Then she suddenly stopped and stared up at the thick branches over her head. Then she took a step back and but her hands on her hips.  
  
- SITSITSITSIT!!!!  
  
"THUMP"  
  
- BITCH! Whatta heck was THAT good for?  
  
- Tch, serves you right. She huffed and turned to her backpack and shocked friends.  
  
- I ought to . . .  
  
- Tsk, bad dog. Shall we get going? She gave Miroku and Sango a bright smile before she picked her backpack up and started walking with her nose in the air as she walked past InuYasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Is that what I think it is or am i just delusional?  
  
- It looks like a-a. . ?  
  
- Feh, it looks STUPID.  
  
- It's got a shard in it's head.  
  
- Which head? There are like-- five of them?  
  
- Probably more like three, you're overexagerating Miroku.  
  
In front of them there was a big eh -thing- sleeping. It had three heads, two huge claws on two pretty small legs and two really large legs with even bigger claws. It looked a bit like a dog, rather cute, but it had fangs that were larger than InuYasha's tetsusaiga. It had a huge slimebubble coming out from it's nose and it was drooling. Ohh, and it was about five metres tall and really hairy.  
  
- You think we should wake him up? Rather unsportish if we don't.  
  
- It's a freakin DEMON, wench. It doesn't care wheter you kill it in its sleep or when it's awake.  
  
- Whatever.  
  
- Let's pull our weapons and attack then, my dear friends.  
  
Sango unleashed her boomerang, Miroku took his staff in a firmer grip and InuYasha pulled up his great mighty sword (au/n. not THAT sword, you perverts .) and they all started to approach the ehh. beast.  
  
Kagome had taken her bow and arrows from wherever she hides them (au/n is it just me or don't they just pop up?) and was sneaking up behind the.beast.  
  
Then suddenly, the demon opened one of his nine eyes and looked at them sleepily. He stared at them for a while before showing of a huge yawn followed by a very friendly, teethexposing grin.  
  
- Eeew! Yeh' could die just by smellin' his freakin' breath!  
  
- You are the only one to smell it. I think she looks kind of cute.  
  
- Ohh yeah that's just like you, lech! Just because you think EVERYTHING that could possibly be a female is cute. InuYasha sweatdropped and stared at the demon which hadn't moved.  
  
- Hush it, you might offend her.  
  
- Why havn't yeh asked her to carry your child yet then, moron? InuYasha was getting tired at the situation and stroke, cutting of one of the demon's whiskers. The demon just stared at him before it started to crawl against him with a sparkle in it's ocean blue eyes.  
  
- I think she likes you, InuYasha. Both Kagome and Sango snickered as the annoyed hanyou gave them a poisonous glare before turning his head forward again.  
  
Before he could move, he could find himself wet, slimy and smelling. The demon licked itself around it's mouth and started to purr. Though the purring mostly sounded like a chainsaw.  
  
- I believe our dear friend has an admirer.  
  
- She licked him! Yeah, you go girl! Kagome cheered and beamed at the now totally furious dog demon.  
  
Sango and Miroku stared at Kagome, and InuYasha was slowly starting to lose his grip. Hell, he could stand blood, pain, dispare. But he had NEVER had to adjust to being licked by a huge, smelling and unidentifiable demon.  
  
He started to snirvel. And then his arms and legs started to twitch. Finally, he fell into a pile at their feet, swirly-eyed, and started to whine in the way that newborn puppies do.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her fits of laughter and took him by the collar. With a last glance at the purring demon, she and the others pulled the poor guy out of there, all the while he kept whining and twitching.  
  
InuYasha had met his superior.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took a while, but here it is. It was supposed to be longer, but I thought it was better I updated it now instead..  
  
To all of you who reviewed. Thank you. I am greatfull for your every word.  
  
Now, would you pleeeeease review?? It would mean a lot to me! *_* 


End file.
